


a monologue with my mirror

by belindarimbi13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13
Summary: (c) me





	a monologue with my mirror

**Author's Note:**

> (c) me

 

 

 

> _And then there are people who’ll make you feel ugly._
> 
> _Who’ll make you feel insecure about yourself, who’ll give you negative remarks even when not asked._
> 
> _Who’ll tell you how weird and small your nose is, how tall your neck is and how big your eyes are._
> 
> _But they’ll never realise that your nose has smelt fragrances that still linger in your soul, that your neck has been choked and tied around to hang so many times and that those eyes shine bright like a star because they know how many galaxies have collapsed inside you making you even more beautiful from the inside._
> 
>   
>  _Let them say, **let them be**._

  
— eliiaaaa **[x](https://web.facebook.com/Agastopiaa/posts/1645666525529374)**

 

 

 

 

> I don't
> 
>   
>  need your eyes
> 
>   
>  to see my beauty
> 
>   
>  I don't
> 
>   
>  need your mouth
> 
>   
>  to tell me, **I'm pretty**.

  
–b, 16/03/17


End file.
